Infinite Stratos: I Am The Prince of Gigolo!
by judasuu
Summary: Another remake of Infinite Stratos with Ichika sort of acting like Lelouch from Code geass, you will see the full extent of this story once you read it, though I guess it's already obvious that it has a slight reference of code geass, well, enjoy.


**Infinite Stratos: I Am The Prince of Gigolo!**

**Note: I apologize if the title of this story is a little weird, especially the word Gigolo on it, well, you will see the meaning behind it when you read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Chapter 1: I Am The Prince of Gigolo!**

...Orimura Residence...

In this household where the famous Chifuyu Orimura lives, the younger brother, Orimura Ichika, watches the live news on t.v., which is quite... who knows? It depends on the individual and as for Ichika... he feels like all the attention of the world is turned to him, which is quite uncomfortable for him as he's not one for spotlights. "Geez, don't these guys have anything else in mind?" He said turning off the t.v. "Now then, what should I cook for dinner? Chifuyu-nee would be here at... oh wait, yeah, she's buying tonight. I guess I just better set foot on waiting for her, oh well." He sits on the sofa with the t.v. in front, there's not much to watch so he didn't turned it on, he lies his head on the edge of the sofa to get some shut-eye. "Hm, I'll be going to IS academy huh. Hm," He closes his eyes. ...And he fell asleep due to stress, not through getting tired of work or something like that but... even without doing anything, one can become stressful mentally, so best not judge people about it. "Ah... zzz..."

...Somewhere...

"Ah... ah... Huh?" Ichika wakes up groggily while rubbing his eyes. "This is... Huh?" ...Something is wrong here, this isn't the Orimura residence, this is... "Huh? Huh?" Big question mark appears on Ichika's head, this is like... the cosmos... there's the solar system, it can be seen from where he is and he's frankly... at the galaxy, no, he's not floating or something like that but... he's stepping on a ground that cannot be seen and there seems to be no end in sight of this place. "What the...? Where... is... this?"

"Buwahahahahahahaha!" ...A boastful laughter.

"Eh? Wha- Who- Who goes there!" Ichika becomes flustered at that sudden echoing voice.

"Buwahahahahahaha, make way for... haha, gyah!" _Tcwhact! _...A weird guy with a red cloak tumbles on the ground that cannot be seen and his companion, a little frog, seems to be menacing him for failing that entrance of sort. Epic entrance failure! Sounds of "boo" can be heard on the background for some reason.

"Eh?" Ichika himself feels dumbfounded at this development of sort of like an epic comedy or something. "Uh... what's... going... on?"

"Wibbit, wibbit." The frog tries to wake up his companion in red.

"Gyow, oh, gurgh!" He jumps on his feet, "Now, for the entrance of... I give you the one and only super pervert... Jiraiya, hahahahaha!" ...This guy has white hair around his head and he has multiple arms about him**(Note: A combination of the Jiraiya in Naruto and Gilgamesh from FFXII as the description of having multiple arms is)**, and he seems to be carrying all type of swords about that is... well, all of them are katana... oh wait, he has some... a gunblade, a buster sword, a tournesol... and many more, like the brother for... nah, no more, too much game referrence as far Ichika can tell.

"Uh... who..."

"Yes, it is I, the wandering genie who helps those who are destined to be surrounded with beautiful, sexy babes, the one and only, and I meant it," He said that in between introduction of his... "the one and only..." Deep breath... deep breath... "Super pervert in the world, Jiraiya-!"

"Hooraay!" ...Some clappings are heard on the background, as well as the background of the land of the rising sun emerged behind him with a red and white color emanating everywhere, with Jiraiya on the middle too.

"Huh?" ...Ichika sweat drops at this development, where are those voices coming from? An audience? Or voice trigger mechanism? "Uh... you are..."

"Yes, it is I, the and only, oh, and this is my toad companion, say to hi to him, the one and only... wandering genie who has never been perverted than anyone before... Jiraiya! Hahahahahahaha!" He slides around the ground that cannot be seen and stands behind Ichika while laughing boastfully.

"Uh... O... kay, then, where... am I?"

"Hm? Oh, this place? Huh, this might be a difficult concept for a mortal like you to understand so... let's skip right to be main event, shall we?" _Snap. _With a snap of a finger, the cosmos like atmosphere and background is replaced by a theater.

"Huh? W-Wait, is this... a theater?"

"Wibbit."

"Oh, thanks." Ichika used the frog for support as he stands up.

"Now then everyone, say hello to our guest tonight, Orimura Ichika!" _flash, flash! _Spotlights shine upon Ichika.

"Huh? Wha-"

"Hoorraaayy-!" ...Weird thing is, the audience... all of them, are all Jiraiyas and they are all clapping altogether.

"Uh... hello." Ichika nervously waves at these so-called audiences. "Wait, how come..." He's going to ask as to why all of the audiences are incarnations or clones of himself, Jiraiya, but...

"Anyway," _Snap. _The background returns to that of the cosmos with Jiraiya snapping his finger. "So, Orimura Ichika, you are now on your way to paradise eh? Congratulations."

"Congratulations!" ...There are still some "audiences" clapping at that.

"Eh? Oh uh..." And Ichika is flustered at all this crazy development.

"Now then, to perform my duty as a genie, I am here to give you something, this." He presents a canister with some... water...? No, it's not, it's... "I want you, Orimura Ichika, to be the gigalomaniac who is on to girls and become a maniac as you are, and rule over the world, hahahahahahaha!" ...Lightning background echoes and the sound of something like the hall of a castle is heard and...

"Huh? W-Wa-Wa-Wait, what did you say? Gigalo... ma... Gur, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yeah, isn't gigalo meaning something like... a superpervert... like Jiraiya for one and... maniac means insane or crazy... which, all of which, it's like an insulting title with some insane concept about it. "And I'm not... what do you... gr, I'm not a maniac."

"Haha, you're not, but you will soon be, not after you drink this, that is." He presents the canister again, shaking it this time too.

"Huh? What is that?"

"Oh this?" He points at the canister. "This is what I call my experiment #36, the extreme cologne of... Haha, I don't know, what do you call it? Hm, Hysteria syndrome or...**(A referrence of Hidan No Aria if you must know... or the other story)** hm, no, that's not a good name, I call this... uh ah! I got it, I call this... the super altering gene ego syndrome! Hahahahahaha!" ...Lightning background flashing and echoing once again as he held the canister above his head. "No, wait, too cheesy." ...Then the atmosphere becomes awkward. "Anyway, it doesn't really have a name, I suppose you can just call it #36 of my experiment around here, oh well."

"Eh... um... maybe you can call it... Jiraiya potion?" ...He thought of that since it's... well, a liquid that is inside a canister for one and... there are RPG games that said it's potion like healing potion and... many more.

"Hm? Hey, that's not a bad name, I like your style kid."

_ding, dong. _A doorbell echoing. "Hey, Ichika, open up the door." ...It seems Chifuyu has arrived at the Orimura residence...

"Oops, looks like your sexy sister has finally arrived, too bad, anyway, Orimura Ichika, as the wandering genie, I have come to make you an offer, oh, and let's make this quick before you get berated once again by her. Now then," Jiraiya floats on his feet and puts the two of them together across each other. "Now Orimura Ichika, I have come to observe your life, and I find it extremely interesting, very, very interesting. More than that, it seems you will be going to paradise soon." The surrounding turns into a flower background of something. Reflecting on the word "paradise" it seems. "Anyway, I like to propose something to you, in exchange for this little experiment of mine, promise only that..."

"Hm?"

"...that you'll abide by your heart at all times, that's how this little gizmo works you know, want to try it out?"

"Eh? Uh no I..."

_ding, dong. _"Hey, Ichika! What's taking so long?" Chifuyu's voice echoed.

"Eh? Chifuyu-nee? Wha-"

"Now is the time." Jiraiya sneaks up behind Ichika and grabs both of his arms to make sure resistance is futile. "Here, drink it up, all of it."

"Eh? Hey, wait, stop! Ahh!"

"Wibbit, wibbit." The frog is holding on to Ichika to restraint him, though with little effort as it can only grab his right arm, Jiraiya is doing all the work.

"Here, bottoms up, ahh."

"Ahh-!" ..._chug, chug. _Jiraiya's experiment is poured over Ichika's mouth. And then... _chug, chug. _"Gurgh, arghh! _cough, cough, cough! _Ah!"

...Orimura Residence...

"Uwaah!" Ichika wakes up on the sofa with his head feeling like he's having an headache. "Gurgh, ow, what was..." He said rubbing his head, but not because it's in pain... well, the ache is not really pain but... it still needs to be shrug off. "Ahrgh, I got such an headache..."

"Hey! How long are you gonna keep me waiting here? Ichika!" Chifuyu is yelling at the door.

"Huh? Oh uh Chifuyu-nee, uh... I... I'm coming." He goes to the door and open it. "Sorry I-" _Chap! _"Guh!" He received a chop on the head for taking too long, Chifuyu is known for her beauty and strength which is like a symbolism of a woman's strength and beauty. Which... men are like insects that are cowering in fear of such woman of pure strength... which Chifuyu herself doesn't like to refer to her as such.

"You're slow, what took you so long?"

"Ow, sorry."

"Well, he's your uniform, we'll be leaving tonight, so don't go about playing around if you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the entire world when you enter IS academy." She said tossing the male version of the IS academy uniform.

"Eh? This is my... uniform?" _Sharp, flaash, flaash. _It is then that something like triggering inside Ichika is felt. "Huh?" ...He could picture something like a small flash of light that is emanating in the dark then... it becomes increasingly bright. "Ah." Ichika's eyes glow red in color, his eyes are already reddish except the glow is more like... a trance light or something like that. "Ugh, my... head." He touches his head that is aching. He then remembers himself being... well, Jiraiya forced him to drink that experiment of his and now... what happened to him? Will something like... a trigger happen or something? "Ugh."

"Hm? Hey, what's the matter?" Chifuyu, who laid the shopping bags on the table that consist of some can drinks and some other stuff, asked as she noticed that he seems to be having a hard time composing himself.

"Huh? Oh, it's-"

Suddenly, some whistling is heard outside, it seems something is going on. "Hm?" Both Ichika and Chifuyu become curious of that. "What the... Is something happening-" Chifuyu is about to ask but...

_boom, boom! _"...!" Both Orimuras were stunned at that sudden explosion outside. "Wh-What the..."

"Out of the way!" Chifuyu steps out to see what's going on.

"Ah, Chifuyu-nee!" _sharp, flaash! _"Augh, guh." There it is again, the aching. "Guh, wha... what's happening?" He can see a flash of light in the dark as well, glowing brightly. "Guh," His eyes glow red once again. "What the..." Then an eagle symbol shines then banishes. They both shine on both eyes, the eagle. "Guh, what the..." He decided to follow Chifuyu outside where some commotion is going on. "What the..."

"Gyaahh-!" A scream of a girl is heard at the street road.

"Huh?" Ichika checks and sees that some parade float is on the road, on it are...

"Gyahahahahahaha! I am the luckiest guy in the world, these cuties are now all mine, hahahahahaha!"

"Gyaahh! Someone help us!" ...One curled up hair guy is on the parade float with some guys who seem to be thugs and on the middle... three girls who are tied up, one of them is wearing something like... well, from what Ichika can tell, they are IS academy students as evident of their white uniforms, well, with the exception of that cute one who is wearing a long sleeve... costume? Dress? No, it's... no matter how you look at it, it's like a puppy or dog or maybe even a fox costume, but that aside... there are also some other IS academy students at the side street who are standing back due to perhaps the danger that is posed here.

"Chifuyu-nee, what..." Ichika approaches Chifuyu who is standing by the road.

"Urusai, just stay clear away from here."

"Huh?"

"Hahahahaha!" The curled up guy on the float laughs very loudly, disturbing everyone around. "In this world, luck is prominent, and I am the only lucky one tonight, hahahahahahaha!"

"Gyaahh!" The three girls who are tied up scream.

"Ahh, Nohohon-san, sorry we drag you into this."

"Eh~ No, it's best that I didn't leave you guys there at the shopping mall and..."

"And it's because of that, you got kidnapped with the rest of us." The three of them converse in a whispering tone.

"Hey, don't talk girls, tonight, hehe, you're gonna have fun with us, hahahahahaha!" The thugs laugh altogether in the parade float.

"Gyaah!" Which made the three girls scream.

"Yeah, I love the scream of a woman, hahahahahaha!"

"...Someone call the police." One of the people around whispered.

"We already did but... it may take some time to..."

"..." Ichika is in disapproval of this, even though there is somebody in trouble, no one is doing a damn thing about it. "Gr, those bastards." If there's anything Ichika cannot stand, is those who are just doing everything they can to abuse others, it's barbaric and... unforgivable. Justice... will... reign. _flaash, flaash. _There it is again, Ichika can see a light flashing on the dark... then... _do you want power? _A female voice echoed. Out of the light, a female figure forms, she seems to be... naked, but... she doesn't have... well, skin texture, she's pure white as she is the light itself. _Power to challenge the world? If your heart is aligned to truth itself, then you shall have the invincible power of absolute truth, that is why, if you desire it, grasp it, for it is YOURS by RIGHT! Flaash, flaash-! _"Ah." Ichika's eyes glow, with red color on them and... an eagle symbol on both eyes, making his eyes outstanding in appearance, as well as demonic and... "Ah." Something triggers into Ichika's psyche, overwhelming confidence rising, absolute authority and strength of the situation... absolute justice. Absolute... truth. _flaash, flaash! _...Out of glowing light, Ichika is given a cape that is black, with the other side being red, and... "Ah." Ichika smirks evilly, and... "Hahahaha, hahahaha. I am the one... who destroy worlds... and... create them."**(Note: Lelouch's words if you must know and the cape is that of the Zero outfit cape.) **With that, the eyes with eagle symbols glow. "Hahahaha..." Judgement... awaits... the... wicked...

"Ichika, stay clear, I-" Just as when Chifuyu was about to suggest Ichika to stay clear... he places a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not bother yourself over their own scandalous and ridiculous plot, Chifuyu-nee, or is it... Orimura-sensei now that you'll be my instructor soon?" Ichika said smiling on her, his tone has also somewhat become graceful like a prince speaking.

"Huh?"

Ichika steps forward while smirking, unbeknownst to Chifuyu and to some other people, his eyes are reddishly glowing with eagle symbols on them. He covers them... then his eyes return to normal color as he waves his eyes about, with his hand being like the signal for them to return to normal. "Haha." He smirks evilly as he approaches the parade float.

"H-Hey Ichika! Are you an idiot! Get back from-"

"Don't worry Chifuyu-nee, I won't let these guys have their way, only the fitting judge are those who are willing to embrace suffering, and those who are burdened by sorrow are the ones who are righteous, haha." ...It seems he won't stop laughing evilly anytime now...

"Huh? Wha- Hey, did you hit your head or something?"

"Chifuyu-nee, didn't you once taught me that I should honor being a gentleman, this is a test to see if I truly learned, so please let me do this, my beloved older sister." He said smirking and winking at her.

"Eh?" She is sort of mesmerized by that. "Wha..." She shrugs her head because of that flattery. "Wha... hey, stop!"

Ichika climbs up the parade float of these scum without showing any fear or nervousness, well, he may feel uncomfortable but it's enough. "Haha." He turns to the punks without showing fear, only a smirking evil.

"Gyaah, someone save us~ Huh?" The one known as Nohohon-san and her friends turn to Ichika who just climbed up the parade float.

"Huh? Hey, why are you discriminating our lucky float? You're selfish, get off." The curled up hair guy said.

"Haha, oh, I'm discriminating it? I'm sorry then..." Ichika bows in apology in a similar way of a gentle butler but... "but..." He smirks evilly... "I am actually... a very selfish person." He said smirking at them evilly.

"Eh?" The girls who are tied up turn to him astonished.

"Huh?" The punks were irritated.

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Chifuyu and the other people around turn to him astonished as he shows no fear into the face of evil.

"Wha- Who- How dare you! You're an unlucky one!" The one with curled up hair guy said pointing an accusing finger on Ichika. "You dare impose on my luck, man! Who is the lucky one!"

"Hai, you!" The other thugs point at their leader, the curled up hair guy as he poses a cool style, or so he thinks.

"Yes, it is I! The king of all lucky people! Gyahahahahaha! And these babes are mine for the taking and anyone willing to go against me are the unlucky ones! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Ichika laughs along with this sort of insane guy, though his laughter is more like a mockery than an evil laughter, that mockery is aimed directly at this guy who is insane. "Hahahahahahahaha!" This laughter is starting to send fear onto the heart of this insane man. "Hahahaha, is that so? You're the lucky one are you? Heh," Ichika brings out one yen coin. "Ja, let us let Lady Luck herself answer for that, whether you are lucky. ...or unlucky." He said smirking as he has been doing for some time now. _Flip. _Flipping one coin in mid-air...

"Gr, you're annoying me, man, kill him!"

"Yeahh-!" _bang, bang, bang! _

"Ah!" Chifuyu becomes worried for Ichika as they fire at him. "Ichika!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!" The others also become concerned, as well as... "Ichika-san!"

"Ichika!" Ran and Dan Gotanda are among the people on the side road, they witness this turn of events and...

"Hm," _flaash. _Ichika's eyes glow red with eagle symbols on them. Then... he can see... the bullets approaching. He can see them in slow motion. ...so... "Hm." ...The flipping coin drops and...

"Die-!" The curled up air guy said and...

_bang, bang, bang! Block, block, block! _"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Everyone is in awe of what happened.

"..." Ichika holds the coin that he just flipped, with a lady symbol in front, all of the bullets that were fired are line up as they all came hitting the bullet proof, or at least, the coin didn't flinched to the bullet shots, all of the bullets are line up in front of the token yen, which is an impressive feat. All of them fall to the ground while Ichika is still holding the coin. He plays with it for a while, flipping it up and then. "Huh, looks like Lady Luck favored me, huh." He said in triumph.

"Gr, you." The curled up guy is irritated at that. "Damn you!"

"H-Hey!" He took the gun of one of the thugs supporting him and aim at Ichika.

"Die!" _bang! _

"Hm," _block! _Like earlier, Ichika let the coin protect him, he used it to block the bullet that is, the same thing he did earlier to which the bullets were line up straight when they hit the token yen. "Hm," Ichika smirks.

"Grruurrghh-!" This irritated the punk more. _bang, bang, bang! _

_block, block, block! _"_Yaawn, _are you done? Do the same thing and the same results were only respond." He said yawning, Ichika keeps blocking all of his shots while looking tired and looking around. "Oh, hey there." He waves at Ran and Dan at the crowd.

"Eh?" Which the two of them were fixated at that. "I-Ichika-san."

"H-Hey, Ichika!"

"Ichika." Chifuyu eyes her younger brother in the parade float.

_bang, bang, bang, ticnght! _"Oh." The bullet proof coin couldn't stand anymore and it left Ichika's grasp. "..." ...He's now defenseless and at disadvantage when in terms of defending himself but... "..." He stares at the punk.

"Guh, you're no longer able to steal my lucky, now, die!" _bang! _...Only smoke rose up from the gun barrel.

"Hm," Ichika smiles at that.

"Huh?" _click, click, click. _No more bullets, looks like that last shot was an empty bullet, a blank one in other words. "Wh-What?"

"Huh, it seems your luck has run out, as for all of you..." Ichika waves his hand on his eyes... turning them red in color with a glow and an eagle symbol on them. "I order all of you... to submit to justice!" _flaash, flaash! _A flashing glow emerged out of his eyes, aimed towards the punks...

"Wha- S-Stay away! Guaahh-!" ...The glow penetrated through the punks' eyes into their mentality. Then... they couldn't see normal, what they are seeing is like a hell version of the world to which there is only a wasteland and...

"Do you see now?" Ichika appears into this hallucination world, to which he is donned with an helmet mask, a cape, a robe, and a cloak**(Lelouch's Zero Outfit if you must know.) **"Your actions are that of symptoms that will reduce this world into this state, wherein no one is lucky, everyone will be unlucky, and you yourselves are already unlucky."

"Wh-What are you saying?" The punk and his guys gather together, unaware that this is not something like the real world but... "Wh-Where are we?"

"We are nowhere." Ichika, donned with the mask and cloak, approaches with the cloak enclosing him. "This is the result of actions such as you people, do you wish this? A living hell where none are fortunate nor unfortunate, only emptiness, I am burdened by sorrow and the fact that you guys would abuse the beautiful, pure girls earlier." An image of the three girls that are tied up is shown. "This is the result of your actions, you will pay for your crimes accordingly, and..." Clenching his fist that is equipped with a glove that is black, "From within the darkness... comes light... and... judgement!" _flaashh...! _The left eye of the helmet opens up, revealing Ichika's red eye with an eagle symbol on it, _flaash-! _Another glow is sent towards the punks and their leader.

"Wh-What are you doing!"

"Now you know what will happen, do you still wish for this? Or do you wish for me to judge you accordingly? The choice is up to you, though I will warn you that if you do not change, then the price for it is..." Pointing one index finger above... a skeletal smoke is shown, indicating death itself.

"Gyaahh-!" Scaring the punks to their trousers.

"Death. The price is death, so, as harbinger of justice, I command you..." Removing the mask helmet... or at least, in this hallucination world, Ichika removes the mask helmet, showing forth his face with the red eyes with eagle symbols on them. "...Kneel before me!" _flaash-! _Another flash of light sent towards the punks.

"W-Wahhh-!" That also snuffed them out of the hallucination world. "W-Waah-" _Thud! _"Gah!" The boss got hit on the nose by Ichika's fist.

"B-Boss!" _Thud! _"Guh!" Then Ichika proceeds to beat them up. _thud, thud, thud, thud! _...Amaizingly, he seems to be capable of doing fist performance, similar to a martial arts fighting style, those reddish glow with eagle symbols on them may be a benefactor to that. He's able to kick off some of the punks, disarming them of their guns.

"Hmph," Ichika dusts himself off then goes to the girls who are tied up.

"Wha- We..." At first they are nervous but... he kneels before them.

"No need to be scared, my ladies." He said in a tone similar to a prince as he unties them. "There, now, you shall all be treated like queens here, have a seat." He said prompting them to sit on the parade float's throne seat.

"Eh? But..."

"Please do it." Ichika said winking at them.

"..." To which they blush and sit on it as requested or demanded, it doesn't matter either way, they just wish to oblidge.

"Now then..." Turning to the punks who have bruises on their faces. "I believe you guys owe these pretty ladies an apology."

"U-Um..." The one known as Nohohon-san feels flustered at all of this.

"Now, I believe you owe them an apology, do it, or else..." Touching the left eye with an eagle symbol on it.

"W-P-Please don't! We'll bow before you!"

"Hai!" The curled up guy and the other punks bow before Ichika like he's emperor.

"Ah." The three girls who are sitting on the throne look at him in astonishment.

"Hm, good, now, go bow down before the queens, obey their wishes, or else, as their knight, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your lives!"

"H-Hai!" They all bow before the three girls on the throne.

"E-Eh?" The three of them are flustered.

"We're sorry, we are yours to command truly! Very truly! All hail! All hail! All hail! All hail!"

"..." Ichika sees them with an evil impression on his face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Chifuyu and the rest watch this development.

...Later...

"Ah." Ichika, now outside of Jiraiya's crazy experiment's influence, is able to shrug off the dizziness he's feeling and his attitude is no longer that of an evil prince that can send shiver on the spine of others, not to mention the eagle eyes and reddish glow on his eyes are now resting, it seems he can only uses the special gift of Jiraiya for one day, so he best use it wisely. "Ah."

"Yosh, take them away." Chifuyu orders of the police officers.

"Hai, this way." The police take the punks to the truck for prisoners.

"Ah, what did I..." Ichika was awake during the entire development earlier, but what he couldn't comprehend is that how he was able to perform all those crazy martial arts move, it may have been because Jiraiya himself was more like... well, he seems like a ninja so that sort of gift of his did made him good at martial arts and as well as the reddish glowing eyes with eagle symbols on them.

"U-Um." The three girls try to speak up to him.

"Hm? Oh, it's you." Ichika recognized them as the girls earlier.

"H-Hai, um..."

"You were so cool earlier and back there!" Nohohon-san, as that is what she is called, said giggly. "Thank you very much." She bows before him. "Here, come on, you guys too."

"O-Oh, r-right, arigatou-gozaimasu!" They all bow altogether and thank him.

"Eh? Oh uh... No, I..." ...He doesn't even know if he's the one to thank for or that crazy experiment of Jiraiya. "Well uh, I'm glad you guys are safe."

"H-Hai, um... is there..."

"We better give you a reward for your effort!" Nohohon-san's friend tried to speak up but then Nohohon-san herself decided to speak up.

"Eh? Uh no, I don't need a reward for... huh?"

"Hmm~" _chu. _That's one gift, a kiss on the cheek by Nohohon-san.

"Guah! N-Nohohon-san! Th-That's unfair! Us too!"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm~" _chu, chu. _Two more...

"G-Guaah!" Ichika feels flustered while blushing mad.

"Hehe, that's our thanksgiving to you, well, see ya!"

"See ya!" Nohohon-san and her friends bid farewell to their savior.

"What did I just..." Ichika said touching the part of his cheek that was kissed.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Chifuyu remarks from behind.

"Eh?"

Turning around. "So tell me, how did you do that huh?"

"Eh? I uh..."

"Excuse me!" Some newsreporters and cameramen decided to interrupt.

"You're Orimura Ichika yes? The one who piloted an IS despite being a male? And that you just saved those three girls back there? We have an interview for you."

"Eh? Wha- H-Hey!" ...Great, more attention, something Ichika doesn't like. Anyway, his face is now being showed on live news. Which...

...At IS academy...

"Hm? Hm?" Houki, who is drinking by a sofa, sees his face that is flustered by the cameraman. "I-Ichika? He's... He's on t.v.!"

...At China...

"Hm? I... Ichika!" Huang Lingyin saw this as well.

Now things are becoming unravel, as the emperor shall go forth and rule the world... with a bunch of female subjects at his kneels. hahahaha *lightning and thunder background*

End of Chapter 1

**Note: The Jiraiya in this story is NOT the same from Naruto, though they do have similarities like the two of them have frogs or toads for one and they're both superpervert as this one claims, also, the word gigolo, from the title, is a referrence of the world gigalomaniac, which I got from Chaos Head, and it's Ichika's ability to thrust delusions into individuals just like he did here, and him acting like Lelouch is kinda like portraiting him as someone insane and deadly yes? Well, that's it, see you next time!**


End file.
